You mark my words
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: "Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you" Klaus had told her the night before leaving. Now after all these years Caroline decides to come searching for him and the promise of his love. One shot.


Caroline walked inside the rather large lobby; she closed the door behind her and took off her scarf.

She took in the scent in the air and smiled because he still smelled the exact same way to her. Like a man should smell.  
She made her way through the long hall and found the way to the large ballroom that he surely used as an improvised arts room.  
She smiled because he was such a creature of habits.

Caroline found him sitting by the white piano, a drink in his hand, the half drank bottle above the exquisite piece and his other free hand stroking the keys without actually playing them. For a moment she frowned, did he know how to play the piano? She really should ask him.

"It took you long enough sweetheart"

The sound of his voice made her shiver "Has it? I've lost track of how long it has been" she casually said and shrugged trying to show indifference.

He smiled widely and took a sip from his drink "It has been 10 years and 15 days Caroline"  
She froze in her place, the way he said her name still messed with her so much, the way he lingered on her name always threw her off balance.

"I figured you would have forgotten all about me by now Klaus" she said with that hint of pain.

He finally looked at her and gasped, Caroline was breathtaking, even more than the last time he had seen her, that night in the gym when she scorned at his words, the night he said goodbye to her.

Time had only made Caroline come full circle, more sure of herself and comfortable in her skin, he never thought it was possible for her to look more incredible than she did 10 years ago but by God, how wrong he had been.

He smiled and tilted his head "You leave quite the mark on a man sweetheart, I assure you, it is impossible to forget about you"  
Caroline smirked and tilted her head mockingly. That hadn't changed and he was happy about that.

"Still with the lame lines? Haven't you learned new ones in 10 years? Seriously Klaus?"  
Klaus laughed heartedly "I'm an old fashioned man Caroline"

She joined his laughter and bit her lip, it felt so easy now to stand in the same room with him, to tease him, to look at him, she really look at him now.  
Klaus was mesmerizing; everything about him was powerful, sexy, pulling her towards him, especially now that she had come with terms about herself and what she wanted. Her true feelings.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" She whispered.  
Klaus licked his lips and clenched his jaw "You weren't ready Caroline, it had to be your choice, it will always be your choice sweetheart and you sent me away"

"But I guess I always believed you wouldn't give up on me so easily "  
He slowly got up and approached her, he took her face into his hands and smiled "I never gave up on you love, I waited for you. For the day you would knock on my door asking me to show you the World. I waited every single day, for 10 years Caroline I have waited"

She smiled and tried to look away from his piercing blue devilish eyes but it wasn't the smartest thing to do because she found the main attraction among all the art pieces displayed for everyone, a huge drawing of her face, hanging on the wall, looking exactly as she did that night she so hastily dismissed him.

"Did you do that?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
"You were always with me sweetheart" he said looking at his true muse now standing before his eyes.

She slowly looked up and faced him, letting go of everything, now more than ever she was sure of her feelings for him.  
"I'm ready Nik, I'm ready to be loved by you"

Klaus smiled and leaned over gently kissing her lips, only slightly at first, always waiting for her permission.  
Caroline dropped her scarf on the ground and laced one hand around his neck, the other got lost in his hair as she silently begged him to fully kiss her.

She didn't have to ask twice because he pulled her closer and kissed her like a woman should be kissed.  
He kissed her deeply and thoroughly finally doing what he wanted to do all those years ago.

Caroline allowed him inside her mouth moaning as he took dominance over her tongue engaging it into a sweet slow battle.  
Her fingers trailed his hard chest and caressed him, knowing that if a heart still would beat inside it, it would be beating for her right now.

Klaus left the comfort and warmth of her amazing mouth and kissed along her jaw line, the soft skin of her neck, she moaned slightly and he smiled, he wanted more of these.  
Caroline answered his eager lips when he searched hers again, she kissed his wet and soft lips and let her hands wonder down his chest to the rim of his long sleeved grey shirt.

She sneaked her hand under it enjoyed how Klaus gasped at her touch; she smiled at him when he stopped his appreciation for her lips.  
Her eyes sparkled at him with unspoken wishes and promises of forever.

"How is it that you are able to allure me with one single look and the taste of your lips?" he asked whispering against her lips, stroking her cheek as he did so.  
Caroline melted even more against his steel body enjoying that she seemed to be such a perfect fit to him.

"Even after all these years?" she asked him moving her hands behind his bare back, closing her eyes as she felt the smoothness of it under her fingertips.  
Klaus gulped down and ran his thumb over her full red lips "Even more now"

She smiled and slowly looked at him "I know what I want Nik, I had 10 years to regret that night, for sending you away, turning down the promise of a future with you but I know what I want now. You were right, none of it was enough for me, because you weren't there" she said and slowly pushed his cotton shirt up, Klaus moved his arms so she could remove it completely and looked at her expectantly as her hungry eyes covered his amazing naked chest.

She moved and took her summer coat off and dropped it on the floor "I want to be yours Nik" she said as vulnerable as she had never felt when she stripped herself from her dress.  
Klaus crashed his lips against hers, she only felt desire and passion now; she kissed him back as his hand grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer to him.

His other strong hand rested on the small of her back pressing her burning body to his, she laced her arms around him, resting on her tiptoes and teasing his tongue with hers.  
Klaus picked her up and she laced her naked legs around his waist, they shared deep kisses as he moved them to the couch there.

He sat with Caroline on his lap, she smiled and messed his hair with her hand, the other entangled with his necklaces and Caroline loved that he slowly ran his big hands over her legs and her back.  
She clasped his bottom lip between her teeth and playfully nibbled it, pulled at it, making him groan with desire when she soothed the swelling with her soft tongue.

Klaus moved her amazing blonde curls from her exquisite face and cupped her cheek locking her in a rather long and deep kiss that ended with her wining this time, pushing his tongue inside his mouth with hers.  
She gasped into his mouth when Klaus unclasped her black lace bra; he moved his hands over her amazing soft back and over her shoulders, removing the unwanted piece down her arms slowly.

She breathed hard and enjoyed the slowness in his movements; she took in his perfect stubble, his intense piercing eyes and moved to kiss him again.  
Klaus hands seemed to want to memorize every inch of her back and when he moved his hands in front of him, Caroline broke the kiss and threw her head back moaning at the way he caressed her, it was nothing like she had imagined on her lonely dark nights.

It was building a fire inside her that she had never felt before.  
Klaus joined his lips where his hands were driving her insane finding that this was definitely a sensitive area for Caroline, he smiled as she finally moaned his name when he playfully nibble her and used his tongue to savour the amazing woman pulling at his hair.

Klaus pulled her back up longing to feel her lips again, he was becoming addicted to them but he didn't mind, he couldn't when she answered every ounce of his growing desire and passion.  
She took his lips and placed soft kisses there, kissed down his neck, mockingly biting him there, the deep moan that Klaus let out aroused her even more.

She focused on his chest, leaving perfect circles with her tongue on it. Klaus threw his head back resting it on the couch. No other woman had been able to wake such raw and long forgotten feelings like Caroline did. He had never craved for a woman as much as he did for the woman kissing his chest and stroking his neck. Her lips on his skin were like the devil calling him into a burning fire, her fingers leaving an invisible mark on him, he would never belong to any other woman, just Caroline.

She stroked his cheek, her fingertips enjoying the way his stubble scratched her skin. Klaus opened his eyes and realised she was inches away from his face; he smiled lost in her and the way she made him feel.  
Her smile was there as well, happy, longing, wanting so much more.

His eyes wondered through her face, taking in every curve, every line that he knew by heart but still it seemed she was even more beautiful now that she was back then.  
Her long soft hair falling across her face, he gently cupped her cheek allowing it to warm his hand "You are beautiful Caroline" he whispered.

Caroline smiled biting her lip looking away from him.  
He chuckled, some things would never change in deed; she was still blushing at his compliments.

She unwillingly looked at the painting on the wall, her 20's look, his favourite for sure due to his fascination with the time.  
Klaus didn't miss it and smiled stroking her chin "I much prefer the naked version on my lap right now" he said lowering his chin and smiling wickedly, his taunting eyes piercing her.

Caroline laughed and it warmed his heart, filling it with joy so much he thought it would start beating.  
"Shut up Klaus and make love to me" she said happily, doubt free and eager to finally feel all of him.

"Whatever you wish for sweet Caroline" he said and pulled her back into a deep kiss, running his tongue over her lower lip, making his way in and engaging hers.  
Caroline's hands moved over his chest slowly, going down and finding his belt, she quickly pulled at it and Klaus smirked into the kiss, someone was in a hurry.

Caroline giggled and easily made her way opening his jeans, Klaus broke the kiss hastily when he felt her hand, she licked her lips and bit her lower lip; she really knew what she wanted.  
Klaus groaned with her touch and kissed her demandingly; she softly scratched his neck and felt her body throbbing with desire when he ran the tip of his tongue slowly along her palate.

Klaus moved and laid Caroline on the couch, she bit her finger lazily as she watched him get rid of his pants and his tight boxers. Klaus was breathtaking to say the least. She was in awe.

He crawled back to her slowly; taking in the perfect mix of innocence and sexiness that only Caroline was able to pull off.  
He ran his hands over her legs, his eyes looking at her in this evil playful way that was exciting her more and more.

Klaus hovered on top of her, ran his thumb over her chin, moved his hand down her neck; came to her breast. He looked up at Caroline licking his lips because she was breathing hard and shallow now, so far gone.  
He lingered there just enough to make her bite down her lip hard to prevent the loud moan.

He never took his eyes away from her as his hand reached her belly button and then stopped between her legs.  
Caroline threw her head back "Nik..." she gasped loudly as he pressed his hand there feeling exactly how ready she was.

She moved her leg slightly feeling him rubbing where she needed him entirely and caressed his calf with her foot.  
Klaus moved and entangled his fingers on each side of her black lace boxers, he removed the only thing between them now and when he came back to Caroline, she felt him as ready as she was.

She stroked his face gently and moved her leg over his waist, ready for him, waiting for him.  
Klaus gulped down caught in the moment, all his cool swag was gone now; this was Caroline under him, shivering with anticipation, enveloping him with her legs, her hands all over his back, stroking his neck or his shoulders.

He panted and licked his lips; Caroline smiled and teased his lips with hers.  
"Take me Nik..." she whispered under him shuddering with desire and Klaus closed his eyes finally giving into Caroline.

Caroline moaned deeply as he first moved giving her time to adjust to him.  
She gasped and clasped her eyes shut surrendering to all the emotions he pulled out of her when he finally moved steadily into her.

Klaus knew exactly how to move and he did it painfully slow. She felt his shoulder muscles ripple under her hands and pulled at his hair every time he hit that right place.  
It happened every single time he moved now as he realised just how to make her moan this precise way, lost in him and adjusting beneath him so she could move along with him.

Their movements becoming one, slow, deliberate and both looked at each other, sharing this moment, knowing they were taking as much as they were giving themselves in equal ways and measures.  
Klaus breathing was heavy and hot on her face and Caroline buried her nails into the soft flesh of his back, she couldn't explain what he was making her feel. The way he moved deep inside her, the way he looked at her while he pushed into her or the way his hand slid under her sweaty body and pressed the small of her back to him.

"Oh God..." she whimpered and felt that she was so close.  
Klaus picked up his movements a bit because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Everything about Caroline was driving him over the edge, the way she met his thrusts, the way she caressed him with her hands, the way she gave herself completely to him.

"Caroline..." he whispered groaning as she scratched his back now that he started moving even faster and deeper.  
She looked at him, his expression of love leaving her powerless and weak, every thrust from Klaus hurt in the sweetest most evil way and she whimpered and moaned lost and not caring at all about the inconceivable sounds that poured out of her mouth now.

"Are you mine Caroline?" he asked slowing down his movements and looking vulnerably into her eyes.  
Caroline pulled him into a kiss, her foot caressing the small of his back, her fingers caressing his neck and her lustful lips knowing exactly how to mess with him.

She broke the kiss and smiled; pulling him closer to her by his necklaces "I am yours Niklaus, always and forever" she said and braced herself for what was coming.  
Klaus grabbed the arm of the couch above her head and moved to finish it; she was pinned against him and loved every second of it, she left a deep impression of her nails as she traced his back lost.

And she drove him crazy, like no other woman ever did because as Klaus pushed she purred his name. She God damn purred under him until she came undone purring again, stroking his back slowly.

Klaus rested his forehead against hers feeling it come as well and moaning her name lost when her body gave in yet again.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus satisfied and knowing that it might have taken her 10 years and 15 days to get here but now that she was holding him knackered in her tired arms, she wasn't planning on letting him go ever again.


End file.
